Time Cruisers
The Time Cruisers are a government-funded group officially founded by Dr. Cyber in 3776. The group's origins, though, can be traced back to 3743, when Robbi Robot was built and Dr. Cyber started studying the Time Disks. Members *Dr. Cyber - The 66 year old leader of the team and its laboratory. He is a renowned scientist and the brother of Dr. Charles "Lightning" Kilroy-Articus. He was originally from the 19th century, but was whisked away to the 38th century when he and his brother discovered Time Disks on a dig. It was then he decided to carry out his dreams of becoming an inventor and built Robbi Robot. He is usually happy - unless his work is not hindered or when Robbi Robot messes up an order. (official character from the theme) *Tim - The 16 year old apprentice and nephew of Dr. Cyber. He is adventurous, has an extremely strong sense of justice and loves to help people in need. (official character from the theme) *Robbi Robot - Dr. Cyber's first invention and former lab assistant. He is clumsy and has many errors in his programming, although has no bad intentions. (official character from the theme) *Bob Brick - The 34 year old Personal Director of the Time Cruisers. He is eccentric, happy and curious, but he can be absent-minded at times. (custom character created in July 2015) *Zach Studs - The Time Cruiser's 17 year old lab assistant. He is laid back, "chill", sometimes cynical and Tim's best friend. (custom character created in March 2015) History Dr. Cyber's research began in the winter of 3743, where he and his new creation, Robbi Robot, began building the first prototypes for time machines. Though the prototypes didn't work, Dr. Cyber still kept trying on-and-off for the next 35 years. Dr. Cyber eventually got a job with SYSTEM in 3748 and was given government-funding, but the time machines had to be put on the back burner until 3762. Real progress, however, didn't start until Dr. Cyber had a helping-hand: his 12 year old nephew and new apprentice, Tim. But with Tim came a new problem: Ali Ingo, a genetically-enhanced monkey SYSTEM tasked Dr. Cyber with testing a raising. First Time Travels The project came into full effect in late 3776, where the three time machines were finished: the Flybo, the Navigator and the Scooti. (late dubbed the Flying Time Vessel, Hypno Cruiser and Rocket Racer by Zach) In 3777, though, the Minister of Science banned them from using them, as "traveling from the present to the past or future is dangerous and absolutely pointless", which frustrated Cyber, yet the Minister would eventually allow them, due to the need of an extinct plant, Digitalis Purpurea, (also known as the Purple Foxglove) after the only factory producing one of the cures for heart disease burnt down. Dr. Cyber, Tim and Ali, (whom Ali stowed away on the Flybo) now dubbed as the Time Cruisers, started dubbed their new mission "TC-13". After several time-jumps, they eventually gained it from the Kingdom of Terenta in 1199. They brought it back to the Minister in their current present, 3777. The Digitalis Purpurea was presumably cloned and shipped to a new factory. https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/5520134_Testflug_TC13 Weeks later, the Time Cruisers, namely Dr. Cyber and Tim, were invited to see the launch of a space shuttle that was going to the International Space Station. (which Dr. Cyber was offered to go on, but reclined) But, while they were away, Robbi Robot used the Navigator to go to Spyrius in order to see, "other robots on other stars." The lab was found by the remaining Time Cruisers to be thrashed, with no Robbi Robot or Navigator in-sight. This worried them, so they began their search and eventually found Robbi. https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/5520144_Unternehmen_Cybercom At 12 o' clock midnight, March 13th 3777, the Time Cruisers received a weird SOS message from their Time Transcending Reception Machine and immediately investigated, going through several time periods, looking for a stronger signal. They found the signal was, strangely enough, coming from the 1870s in the American Frontier in the town of Legoredo. It was a boy inventor and his sister, who were being held hostage in their parents' shop by three bandits who were planning to tunnel into the nearby bank. The Time Cruisers, with the help of Sheriff Skymore, brought the villains to justice. https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/Sos_from_the_past TBA. Notes *Dr. Cyber's age comes from the fact that his voice actor from the audio dramas, Edgar Bessen, was 63 years old, which fits Dr. Cyber's elderly depictions in illustrations. **Though it was confirmed by Kim Hagen, the creator of the Time Cruiser comics that Tim is 12, Tim's voice actor, Jannik Endemann, was 13. This age is used for Tim's age during the events of the audio dramas. Category:Groups Category:Bean Category:Protagonists Category:Time cruisers Category:Capable of beanjitzu Category:Capable of yeetjitzu